


An Angel's Wrath

by elizabethemerald



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, post episode 122
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: Lucien called her angel blood. He let her friends read a dangerous book. When he uses their new connection to the Somnuvum to try and control Beau and Caleb, Yasha has had enough of her friends being hurt because of mind control.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caleb Widogast & Yasha, The Mighty Nein & Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	An Angel's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> That episode dropped and my mind started racing. I can't wait to see the RP that spawns from this next session! Also, spoilers Critical Role Campaign 2, Episode 122

Yasha trembled as she watched the others. Beau and Caleb had woken up with strange eyes on their bodies after reading that book. Just like Molly had. Just like Lucien has. She can’t tell if her trembling is fear or anger. All she knows is that her two friends are now marked. 

Caleb has his shirt off, the red eye standing out stark against his pale skin. Veth and Jester are both fussing over him, trying to help him relax. He doesn’t seem to notice either of their ministrations, his gaze turned faraway from them all. He absentmindedly rubbed and picked at the scars on his arms, despite the other two trying to stop him. 

Beau glared at the eye on the back of her hand while Caduceus and Fjord held her shoulders. Her hands were shaking, and one rose without her thought to her cheek, where her father had slapped her when he had her taken away by the Cobalt Soul. 

The quiet murmurs of the others were lost on Yasha’s ears. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. She clenched her hands around the handle of her blade, her teeth bared. 

Caleb had always accepted her. He had been the first to speak to her in Celestial, the language that was as close to her as the wings on her back. Hearing the language again had felt like coming home. 

Beau was… Beau. Beau was the person Yasha really liked. Maybe more. The first person she felt she could be close with since losing Zuala. She had asked Yasha out on a date. 

The two humans meant so much to Yasha. More than she could probably ever say. She was supposed to protect them. She had slept leaning against the door to ensure that no one could enter to threaten her friends. Her family. And she had failed. Again. 

She had failed to protect Zuala from the wrath of her tribe. Fleeing without even seeing her die. She had failed to protect Molly. Stolen away by the Iron Shepherds, when she wasn’t strong enough to fight them off, or even protect Jester and Fjord. Now she had failed to protect two more members of her family. This time she was not going to let them die, alone, without her there to pick them back up. 

The rest of the Nein stood. She stood as well. Skin Gorger in her hand. They left her rooms drifting down the tower to find the Tomb Takers. To find Lucien. The two humans were still shaken from their nightmares, but Yasha found her trembling hands stilled now with a purpose to fulfill. 

Lucien was sitting in the Salon, a smug look on his face. He sat up straighter as the Nein appeared. Yasha felt a growl build in her chest, but it stilled as Beau and Caleb pushed past her. They stood on either side of Lucien, their eyes glinting with a red light.

“Welcome to the Somnuvum.” The three said in chorus. 

After a moment the red glint faded from the eyes of Beau and Caleb. They both staggered, now looking scared and confused. Beau raised a hand to her face trying to clear her head, while Caleb stared resolutely at the floor. Lucien was controlling their minds. 

Yasha could see clearly, all the people she had hurt while mind controlled. She could see herself cut through the swaths of the Cobalt Soul monks. She could see herself facing off again and again against her friends. Worst of all she could still feel the grinding of metal on stone as she drove her blade through Beau’s chest. 

There had once been a time where she had cared deeply for the person who had worn the same face as Lucien. She had been with him when he got some of his tattoos. He had given her a book that she used to keep her flowers. But Molly was long gone, and Lucien had gone too far. 

She was moving before she had even finished processing the thought. She slammed Lucien backwards into the wall, her hand at his throat and her sword at his gut. His eyes flashed red and she felt hands scrabble at her back and shoulders. Beau and Caleb trying to pull her off him, but neither were strong enough. 

With a roar her wings blasted out of her shoulders knocking the two humans back and away from her so they wouldn’t be hurt. She felt an answering wave of magic wash over her from Lucien, but there was no spell here for him to cancel. There was only her rage, and her wings. 

Distantly she was aware that around her the tower had disappeared, dropping them all into the snow. She was so focused on Lucien that she barely noticed the rest of the Nein jumping into the fight. 

Caduceus focused on Caleb, preventing the wizard from unleashing the full force of his magic. Fjord faced Beau, stopping her from stunning Yasha as she struggled with Lucien. A whirring grinding behind her signaled Jester’s Blade Barrier keeping the Tomb Takers back. The air whistled at Yasha’s side as a crossbow bolt passed by her ribs to bury itself in Lucien’s. 

Yasha roared again, pushing her blade into Lucien’s chest. Just like she had done with Beau while mind controlled, except now she was in complete control. In killing Lucien she reopened the scar that had killed Molly. 

As suddenly as the fight had started it was finished. Whatever strange power the Somnuvum possessed and had granted to Lucien few things could survive a sword through the chest. When Lucien dropped Beau and Caleb turned their attention to the remaining Tomb Takers. With them now fighting alongside the Nein rather than against, Fjord and Caduceus no longer focusing on preventing them from hurting their friends and the Tomb Takers now scared and shattered at the death of their leader they each fell rapidly in turn. 

The silence as the last spells petered out as the Tomb Takers breathed their last was almost deafening. Yasha stared down at the blood splattered ground, surprised by how much of it was hers, in her rage she hadn’t noticed Lucien’s blades working at her torso, or the attacks of the other Tomb Takers. 

The body that had once belonged to her friend lay at her feet. But the other members of her family were still alive. With a rough cry she grabbed Beau and then Caleb and dragged the two of them into a tight hug, holding them with wings and arms both. She felt the rest of the Nein join the hug and allowed her wings to vanish so they could be closer. 

Molly was long gone. Lucien was freshly gone. The Tomb Takers were gone. Whatever came of the next day, whatever it took to protect her family and friends, Yasha knew that she could do it. She could face the new day, knowing they were at her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I just feel like Lucien has a really punchable face, and Yasha is so tired of the people she cares for being hurt.


End file.
